spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Long Lost Brother
My Long Lost Brother is an episode of PLWTR. Trainscript at Chum Bucket. Plankton wakes up from bed. Karen: Good morning, honey. Are you ready to make another Krabby Patty theft attempt? Plankton: Don’t patronize me, my computer wife. Can’t you see I’m miserable? I wish I could just relive the old days where I was living with my parents. up frame with picture of him with his parents from when he was a kid. Frame drops and breaks. Oh no! Wait a minute what’s this? up picture and unfolds it revealing another plankton. Wait a minute, who’s that? Karen: I don’t know, but he looks a lot like you. Plankton: Could he be my long lost brother? I better call my parents about this. phone and dials. Someone picks up. Woman On Phone: Hello? Plankton: Mom, mom, mom! Plankton’s Mom: Howdy, Sheldon. Surprised to see you calling me. Plankton: Mom, do I have a brother? Plankton’s Mom: What?! Where did you hear that? Plankton: Well, on one of the family portraits, I saw a plankton that looked exactly like me. Plankton’s Mom: Well, it’s true. Ya see, he was really gifted at the young age and when he was 13 and when you were 5, he got accepted in some fancy college in Ukulele Bottom and he is now living there as a millionaire. Plankton: So, what’s his name? Plankton’s Mom: His name is Cooper Plankton. Plankton: Thanks, mom. Bye. down phone Karen, do you know what this means? Karen: That your brother abandoned you? Plankton: No, not that. He is rich. Think, honey. If we find this guy, we can stop trying to steal the formula and live off of him. Then we can retire in luxury and wealth. Karen: Taking advantage of your relatives, how low are you? Plankton: I’m just that low, Karen. out phone book. Hmm, Cooper Plankton, aha! There it is. phone and someone picks up. Man: Hello. Plankton: Cooper Plankton? Cooper: Yes? Who is this? Plankton: It’s me, Sheldon Plankton, your brother. Cooper: Brother?! Oh my god, it’s been years! Plankton: I know and I was thinking of staying with you for a few years and just hanging out for all the time we missed. Cooper: That would be great! Plankton: Okay, your address is on the phone book so I’ll be there in 2 hours. Cooper: Okay! Plankton: See you then. up phone. Karen: How do you expect to be in Ukulele Bottom in 2 hours when we don’t even have a car or enough money for a bus? Plankton: Karen, baby, I have already planned that out. out shrink ray and aims it at Karen. Karen: Plankton, what are you going to do?! Plankton: You’ll see. Karen. There, now you’re my size! Karen: Plankton, how is that going to help?! Plankton: I’ll explain later. For now, follow me. cuts to a Plankton and Karen at a bus station. Karen: Plankton, I already told you that we don’t have enough money for a bus and unshrink me! Plankton: Just wait. I shrinked you for a reason now follow me. and Karen walk in the bus without paying. See? They didn’t see us. Being small has it’s perks. Now, we have to wait for 2 hours and we’re there! timecard comes on the screen saying 2 hours later. Scene cuts to the bus stopping. We’re here! Now, hmm his house should be somewhere here according to this. Aha! There it is! Karen: Plankton, aren’t you forgetting something? Plankton: What? Oh, yeah. out shrink ray and changes setting to unshrink and unshrinks Karen. Karen: There, that’s better. Plankton: Now, let’s go. to Cooper’s house and rings doorbell. Door opens and a Cooper comes out. Cooper: Sheldon? Plankton: Cooper? Cooper: Sheldon! Plankton: Cooper! Cooper: Sheldon! Plankton: Cooper! Karen: Sheldon, Cooper, Sheldon, Cooper, Sheldon, Cooper, we get it! Cooper: Well, come in then. Plankton: Wow. This is a great house. Cooper: Thanks. This is where the kitchen is. kitchen. Plankton: Wow. This is great. Female Plankton: Hello, Cooper! Cooper: Hello, Susan! Plankton: His wife is not a computer and they are nice to each other. Cooper: Susan, can you get me my food. Susan: Here you go, Cooper. Cooper: Thanks, honey. Plankton: He asks nicely for his food and she gives it to him? I should try. Cooper, give me your food or perish in eternal doom. gives food. You didn’t attack me. Cooper: Of course not. You’re my brother. Even if you are rude, I accept you. Plankton: R-really? Cooper: Of course you are. Plankton: I’ve never felt like this before. Cooper: It’s called love, Sheldon. Plankton: Love? Cooper: Love. kids run into the kitchen. Kids: Hi, daddy! Cooper: Hi, Bob, hi, Billy. Plankton: You have kids? Cooper: Yes, I do. Kids, say hi to your uncle, Sheldon. Bob: Hi uncle Sheldon. Billy: Hi, uncle Sheldon. Plankton: Hi. Wow, Karen and I haven’t made kids ever. cuts to night time. Everyone is going to sleep. Cooper: Sheldon, Karen, you can sleep in the bed. Plankton: But where will you sleep? Cooper: I’ll sleep on the ground. It doesn’t matter. We’re family. Plankton: Family. tear falls from his cheek. Goes to sleep and all of a sudden, Bob and Billy start crying. You stupid kids, you better shut… Cooper: It’s okay, kids. Don’t cry. kids. Everyone goes back to bed. Plankton: So that's what love is. back to bed. Scene cuts to morning. Plankton and Karen are in the bedroom talking. Plankton: Karen, I can’t do this anymore. Karen: Do what? Plankton: I can’t do this to my brother. comes in. Cooper: Hi, brother! Karen: It was your idea to take advantage of your brother’s wealth. Cooper: What?! Plankton: Cooper, it’s not what it sounds like. Cooper: You were using me the whole time?! Plankton: No, it’s not like that. Cooper: Get out of here. As long as I know, I have no brother! and Karen go to the bus. A timecard saying 2 hours later comes. Plankton and Karen enter the Chum Bucket. Karen: So, how do you feel? Plankton: Eh, I don’t care about him. Now, I’m going to go to the kitchen. I need some privacy. in kitchen and looks at family picture. Goodbye, my brother. tear falls down his cheek. Category:Episodes Category:Plankton Lives with the Raw Category:2015 Category:Kingshire TV Category:PLTWR Episodes Category:ElectroElf Category:Percyblu Category:ChocolateBrownieBoy Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts